1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a brush bristle cleaning system for optimizing the use of a paint brush in subsequent painting operations. In particular, this invention relates to a cleaning system which is directed to remove a high percentage of paint or other material contained within brush bristles subsequent to a painting operation and to provide a set of bristles which are in non-contact relation each with respect to the other to allow flexing of the bristles. More in particular, this invention pertains to a brush bristle cleaning system which uses helically wound wire elements spaced apart each from the other in a manner wherein the bristles of the brush may contact the helical wire elements and pass therebetween. Further, this invention pertains to a cleaning system which may be easily and releasably mounted on a receptacle within which the material contained on the bristles are contained and captured.
2. Prior Art
Paint brush cleaning systems are known in the art. The best prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,696; 3,430,286; 3,470,575; 2,737,945; 3,085,282; 3,147,501; and, 4,018,240.
Paint brush cleaning systems as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,286 are directed to systems having rollers within which a brush is inserted. The rollers are apparently displaced toward each other and the paint brush is squeezed therebetween. However, such types of paint brush cleaning systems do not separate the bristles since the rollers are continuous in nature.
Other types of cleaning systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,575 clean bristles for hair brushes. Such prior art systems are rotationally actuated and may in some cases be motor driven. In this type of system, fingers rotate and apparently cooperate with each other between the brush bristles to pick up debris which are secured to the brush or bristles. Such prior systems do provide for finger type elements but such are not adaptable to the helically wound elements as provided in the subject invention concept.
In other types of cleaning systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,945, such do include upper apex edges around which the brush or bristles are passed. Such apices do in some manner allow the displacement of the bristles with respect to each other. However, such do not provide for the flexing of helically wound elements which allow for the removal of the material contained within the bristles as is provided in the invention concept.